


Dance and cookies

by misbehavin



Series: Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, kid!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: “I just want two,” argues Jack, looking back and forth between them. “Two cookies. I promise.”





	Dance and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start a job soon (!!! so excited) and therefofe don't know when I'll be able to post any fic, so I figured I might as well post this now.  
> I'm not up to speed w canon so this is an AU. And yes, it's super fluffy, so, pretty much on brand for me lmao. Let me know if you like it k <3

 

 

Sure, Sam and Cas slow dance in the kitchen, late at night, lights dim and the whole place quiet. But they also just dance, not quite so slowly, especially while cooking together early in the morning. Upbeat songs. Not necessarily pop songs, but the type of songs that make Sam feel silly enough to twirl Cas around, twist his own hips clumsily as Cas does the same. They bathe in each other's laughter, try to sing along to the lyrics. At a certain point, Cas leans in for a kiss and they end up slowly making out a little as the music is still going.

All of that before inevitably being interrupted by Jack.

He gets up on one of the seats by the counter, rests his chin on one hand. With the other he rubs his eyes, and as he yawns he asks for cookies for breakfast -- as he often does.

Sam snorts. "I don't think so. You're a growing kid who needs a healthy breakfast."

Jack makes a confused face. The resemblance to Castiel's confused face is uncanny.

"Please?" he asks. He doesn't pout, but it's a close thing.

"I can make another batch," whispers Cas, utterly useless against that cute face and its demands.

Sam elbows him slightly, without taking his eyes off Jack. Nobody needs to know they woke up before dawn to cook special birthday cookies for Jack and ended up eating them all. Cas ate half the dough first, and Sam had to physically remove him before there wasn't any left to go in the oven. And anyway, Jack really does need to eat healthy. That's not really up for debate.

Cas just stares. "What?"

“I just want two,” argues Jack, looking back and forth between them. “Two cookies. I _promise_.”

It _is_ May 18th. And they love their kid too much. So Sam says, after a pause, with his most serious face, "You gonna help us make them?"

Jack doesn't disguise the sudden excitement. He can't even stay put in his seat.

“ _Yes_!”

“Okay, give us good morning hugs first,” says Sam, gesturing for him to move along.

Jack rounds the counter and jumps into Cas’ arms. They hug each other tight, and Cas even moves to the beat of the song playing now, dancing with Jack in his arms, making him laugh when he blows a raspberry on his shoulder. Then he puts Jack down and Sam picks him up, his tiny arms wrapping around Sam's neck.

He's not as small as he once was, but he's still small nevertheless. Sam will always be able to carry him no matter what, but just thinking about him grown up is a bit distressing. Cas is more comfortable with the passage of time, of course, so maybe he doesn't really understand Sam's internal drama, though he can definitely hear it.

As Cas sets up what they need to bake, Sam squeezes Jack tighter and kisses the side of his head. “Happy birthday, buddy.”

"Thank you," sighs Jack, voice small, quiet. "I love you."

Sam breathes out, notices Cas looking at them with soft, kind eyes, and then whispers Jack's true words right back – twice.


End file.
